


Wetsuits Are Sexy

by drkaspbrak



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Romance, wetsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkaspbrak/pseuds/drkaspbrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones just can't take it anymore; Jim looks too damn sexy in a wetsuit. And it's apparent that Jim feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetsuits Are Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Weee wetsuit porn ~ Please let me know if you like it! And comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!

Jim's lips are on his neck and he can't stop the low moan that escapes his throat. Leonard closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of his captain's lips on his skin, letting his hands go up to grip his biceps.

"Jim, this isn't a good idea. We could- ah!- g-get caught."

The captain just shook his head and smiled deviously, continuing to assault the doctor's exposed skin with lips and teeth.

"I can't help that you look so damn sexy in a wetsuit, Bones," he murmured, baring his teeth and nipping gently at Leonard's neck again. The brunette gasped and rutted his hips forward instinctively, unable to contain himself. He was never able to control himself around Jim.

"Christ, Jim, someone's gonna catch us."

"Stop worrying and let me take care of you, Bones.. I'll take good care of you," replied Jim, giving him the trademark smirk before reaching to press the button that kept the turbo-sliding door locked. They had put this off for way too long, and he wasn't about to pass up something this fantastic.

Leonard let out a soft breath as Jim's fingers traveled down his body, finding every single spot that he knew made the doctor squirm. He felt Jim take hold of the zipper and slowly start pulling it down. The other hand continued to explore, brushing against his inner thighs and over the swell of his ass, making him shudder and gasp softly. "Jim," he breathed, closing his eyes. His fingers sifted through the blond's hair, urging him to keep going. 

"You know it's not wise to tease me," warned Leonard, giving him a look.

Jim rolled his eyes and pulled the zipper completely down, kissing down his chest, stomach and ending at his now exposed hips. Leonard worried his lip with his teeth, watching as Jim worked his way into the suit and finally wrapped those sweet fingers around his aching cock. Leonard let out a soft moan and leaned back against the wall, bracing himself as Jim started working him with that damn talented mouth of his.

The night he found out Jim didn't have a gag reflex had been one of the best of his life, and he had used it to his full advantage. Now, Jim was taking his revenge, dipping his head down so that his nose nudged against the curly patch of brunette hairs. Leonard had to bite his lip to keep from shouting, and instead let out a deep moan, tugging hard at Jim's hair, encouraging him.

"Fuckin' hell, Jim," he moaned, tilting his head back as his hips bucked slightly forward, sending his cock further down his captain's throat.

Before Leonard could really start enjoying himself, Jim pulled off and started to unzip his own suit, making it a little show as he slowly pulled the metal tab down the back of the suit, exposing more skin inch by inch. Leonard wanted to do everything to Jim at that point, but they were short on time, and they had to make this quick. They had no lube, so sex was out of the question, but Jim obviously had other plans in mind.

The blond's lips found Leonard's in a heated kiss, moving passionately against them. The doctor loved kissing Jim; those lips were to die for. Voluptuous and abnormally soft, like damn pillows. Jim pulled back slowly, tugging Leonard's bottom lip with his teeth as he went. 

Dammit, Jim.

Leonard wrapped a hand around both of them, pulling Jim closer with his free hand as he started to stroke their cocks together in time. It earned a delicious, shuddered moan from Jim. Leonard smirked against his lips and let his free hand slowly glide down from his hip and into his suit, squeezing Jim's ass as he continued to stroke their cocks together. The suits were practically skin tight, but it made Jim's body look absolutely fantastic. And from the attention he was getting from the blond, he thought the very same about Leonard.

They were panting and breathing hotly into each other's mouths as their orgasms neared, and with a few more strokes, Leonard had Jim coming with a strangled cry. The doctor followed suite, and moments later, they were both covered in theirs and each other's come, panting heavily and dazed with pure bliss.

However, the sound of Scotty banging on the door had them back in their suits faster than warp speed.


End file.
